


Engex is a wonderful curse - Minimegs Week (day 1)

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Minimegs week, Day 1Prompt: Holidays/FamilyIt's Christmas Eve on the Lost Light and the majority of the crew are at Swerve's celebrating. Rodimus managed to drag Megatron and Ultra Magnus away from their work for a few hours to try to get then to "lighten up", he hadn't planned what followed. Happy Minimegs Week!Follow my Tumblr: Ultramagnass





	Engex is a wonderful curse - Minimegs Week (day 1)

Lost Light, 24th December

"Come on, Mags!" 

"Rodimus, I said no. I have work to do!" Ultra Magnus replied, irritated.

"You would love it though, and waitaminute... I'm the captain---"

"*Cough* Co-captain *cough*" Megatron scoffed.  
This made Ultra Magnus chuckle quietly behind his hand and Rodimus glare fire and daggers at his direction. 

"Thank you, Megs..." Rodimus spat through gritted dentae.   
"But anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I am your superior officer, so I can order you to do what I want!"

"Please don't." Magnus pleaded.

"Too late! I order you to meet me outside Swerve's at 2200 hours sharp! That goes for you too, Megs!"

Megatron rolled his optics and sighed. The truth was he didn't want to go, but was going to humour Rodimus, just to keep Magnus company when Rodimus no doubt got ridiculously overcharged and needed to be dragged back to his hab by his pedes. 

"I got to go now, anyway, I have to meet Drift." Rodimus cried as he skipped out the door. It hissed shut behind him as he transformed and zoomed away.

\-------------------------------♡

Rodimus transformed and entered the large room. It was dimmly lit and completely empty par the table in the centre. 

"You took your time..." Whirl said.

"Sorry, Megatron and Magnus were harder to crack than I thought. You got the pill?" Rodimus replied, looking around the room, now recognised as a cell in the brig. 

"Right here, cappy-taan. A Xxernys pill, fresh from the strange drawer behind Brainstorm's lab. If you put it into a drink, the drink will become very potent. Whatcha wanting it for anyway?"

"A little science experiment"

\-------------------------♡

Time: 21:55

"Hello, Megatron" Ultra Magnus said, joining his captain. 

"Hello Magnus, are you making your way to Swerve's as well?"

"Indeed, I didn't really want to go initially, but I assumed that someone must make sure that someone doesn't get killed" 

"Killed? Magnus, isn't that a tad over-dramatic?" 

"Not if you've been on this ship long enough..."  
Both mechs chuckled, and then stood in front of the bar's door.

Rodimus, typically, was already in the bar, sat at a booth surrounded by empty glasses. 

"Guys! Over here!!!" Rodimus cooed. 

Megatron sighed as he and Magnus walked over and sat down. Christmas carols and music was blaring from the speakers and the tables were decorated by colourful cardboard boxes with bows on top. Upon opening, you would see that the boxes were empty, simply there for decoration. 

"Hey Swerve, can I get three drinks over here!?" Rodimus called over to the minibot, slamming his fist on the table repeatedly. 

Swerve brought over the drinks and then left, giving the 'bots a quick wink and finger guns as he left.   
Rodimus saw that Megs was about to take a drink, and had to think quickly. He pointed over to the opposite side of the room and said, "QUICK!! WHIRL IS FIRING A GUN THAT RELEASES CONFETTI INSTEAD OF BULLETS!!" Prompting both techs to give him a funny look and turn their heads. Rodimus slipped the pill into Magnus' drink and watched as it fizzled mildly as a reaction. Both mechs then turned back to Rodimus, confused.   
"My bad, it must have been the engex, making see things, ya know? Oh well... take a sip!" He sang as he shoved the drink towards the mechs. Megatron looked skeptical and pushed his drink to the side. Magnus on the other hand just shrugged and picked up the drink, having a small sip. Rodimus looked at him with anticipation, making him shift uncomfortably. Pouting, Rodimus stood up and stormed to Whirl, who was loitering by the door. 

"WHIRL!" He hissed, "You said that if I put the pill in a drink, it would make the mech very drunk! Explain, please, why Magnus isn't drunk!"

"Ha! *ahem*" He coughed as he pointed to the table Rodimus just came from. Magnus had his chin resting on the table, servos at his temples and rubbing them. Must have a monster of a helmache. Rodimus perked up at the sight and made his way back over to the booth. He scooted back over his seat, across from Magnus. He was groaning, now covering his optics.   
Megatron had his servos on his shoulder stacks, rubbing them up and down, looking around uncomfortably.   
"I think I am going to go back to my jab now, thank you anyway, Rodimus." Megatron said, getting up. He walked through the crowd, and stopped when a foreign servo touched his shoulder and pulled him around.   
Magnus was standing in front of him and and murmuring nonsense in his awkward state.  
From the door, Whirl yelled, "Mags 'n' Megs are gonna kiss!!!" This was when Megatron realised that the bar had gone quiet. Everyone was looking at him, albeit the music was still blaring. Magnus, clearly oblivious to their situation, pulled Megatron into a kiss, closing his eyes.  
Megatron was shocked and confused.  
Rodimus was ticked and a tad drunk himself.  
Whirl was screaming and cheering.  
The bar went nuts. Everyone was screaming and cheering, as Magnus clearly was losing his balance. Megatron caught Magnus as he broke the kiss from passing out, taking a quick glance at the time from the mounted clock on the wall. 

00:00

"Merry Christmas, Megs," Magnus murmured deliriously into his audio receptor, watching the stars dance around his vision before passing out a second time.

"Merry Christmas, Minimus"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, first real story. I enjoyed writing it though and hope you enjoy reading.   
Happy Minimegs Week!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: Ultramagnass   
Don't forget to read the Minimegs blog!


End file.
